The Important Message
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Gaara searches high and low to deliver a message of great importance. But what will Gaara do when he's stuck in the rain at night fall, nowhere's nears his home? GaaxLee
1. Sunny Days

_**A**uthor's Notes_

**Okay so Obsessive really, really wants us to break from the NaruSasu Angst mold. And she wanted to have some fluff. Now I'm not gonna say this is "TE FLUFFYEST" but, dammit, it's close enough! okay...so...yea...I'm totally open to a second chapter. But I want a cirtain amount of reveiws...so if you as the veiwers, could review as much as possible, that would so get you a second chapter. ok?**

**BTW**

**Hello I am Garra's mind speaking, and if you see bold text like this, then it's me!**

_Hello, I am Skikaku, sorry if I spelled my own name wrong, this writer is too stupid to know the real name, so tell her, or you die. _

Disclaimor: Do I look like I own Naruto, you SOB? no. i don't. or obsesive would write my will, then cheerfully strangle me to death. You're probabaly laughing right now, but I am totally sirious. She dose freakquently strangle me.**Compulsive's Story -bow-**

_

* * *

_

_Finding him is hard, huh Gaa-kun?_

**What?**

_You know as well as I do that you can't find him._

**Shut up, I know what I'm doing**.

_No you don't. I know what's going through you're head, I'm a part of it? You think I don't know but-_

**J-just shut up already, right now. I know where I need to go.**

For about as long as I remember, I've talked to the demon I possessed. He's not very nice, not to others, but he's really caring about me. I thought, **If I'm going to possess him, I'm going to talk to him. **When I get lonely, I talk to him. If I need advice, if I bored, nervous, excided, or sometimes I he just comes out on his own. He's smart, he's loud, he always knows exactly what to do. I always go to him. It's not like he's a split personality, or anything, he's just…there. When I was alone as a small child he came to comfort me. His name is Shikaku.

Today I was looking for someone. Someone specifically, Lee. It was getting increasingly hard to find him. There's only but so many places a tall kid in green could be right? I mean how could you miss the kid, he was so fucking loud. Both in voice and clothes. That's what you would think, right? But he wasn't! I searched everywhere, high and low, I even looked at Gai's house! I asked Neji where he might be, and Tenten too, both said his house, which I checked two times! But hadn't found, him anywhere. It was getting monotonous, and annoying, but I had to pull through. The sun was beginning to set now, and dark grey clouds were beginning to close in.

_Gaa-kun, it's going to rain soon. You should get home. You don't do good in the rain, you're still quite sickly._

**I realize this. I can see the clouds from here.**

_And it's getting dark Gaa-kun, I don't like the dark very much. Dark and rain, Not a very good combo._

**I'm not done yet. I have time. I'll check a few more places, and if he's not there, then I'll-I'll go home.**

_Look, you're already beginning to shiver._

**As true as th-that may b-be, I need to keep searching.**

Shikaku was right, as bothersome as he was, he was right. I needed to hurry and find him, or extend my search till tomorrow. Then I felt it, the first drop of cold sky tears. And I didn't know what to do. I walked around a bit more picking up some food as I traveled down the road the, but then I decided to try his house one more time. And there it was in all it's glory, with a light on. Of course by this time, it was late, it had been dark for hours. The rain had began to fall, and continued to fall during the whole night shift of my search, in other words, I was sopping wet.

I walked up to the door, and knocked lightly. After a few moments, a very tired Lee, in green pajama pants, and a white wife-beater answered the door. Rubbing his eyes he asked "Nan Gaa-kun?" (in English, that was "What Gaara?") "Hey, aren't you cold? How long have you been out there? Oh, my god, get in here!" Pulling me in, I proceeded to pass out.

When I finally awoke I saw Lee lying next to me, asleep, with his mouth wide open, on top of the covers. I looked around, I was in his room, lifting the blankets, I revealed that I was no longer in the clothes I came in. I was wearing some old PJ's, that he clearly hadn't used in a year or two, and snuggled tightly in his bed. I turned to him again, and then it hit me, he had saw me naked.

As thoughts of panic began to flood my mind, Lee woke up. His eyes opened slightly, and he stretched his arms, and curled into a ball. Smiling at me he said "Now, Gaa-kun, _without _passing out, tell me what happened." I looked out the window and saw the darkness that still invaded the sky. It was probably still night, I had only slept a couple hours. "Hmm…" I lifted my finger to cover my mouth. Out of the corners I huffed out "Well…I left around mid-day, it was bright and beautiful. I thought _I need to find Lee. _So that was my mission. I traveled from place to place looking for you. I asked Gai, Neji, Tenten. Everyone. But nobody knew. I would check you're house ever once in a while, but…I still couldn't find you. Soon night fell, and it began to rain, but I continued on, there was an important message I had to get to you. A couple hours into night, I came back to you're house for the last time, and there it was, with all the lights on, you."

"So…what was the important message?" A red flush spread over my face, as I snuggled down into the blanket. "Ehh? Gaa-kun? Hey! Gaa-kun! Tell me!" I shook my head no. "Gaa-kun, express yourself, it makes you more youthful!"

I scooted from under the covers, closer to his face, still changing different shades of pink and red when I whispered "Because Lee-kun, I love you." And I kissed his nose.

* * *

_Obsessive: Yeah, I know this isn't my story, but I would just like to point out how funny it was watching Compulsive type this...she had so many spelling and punctuation errors, it was hilarious! You can probably still find them, because she does not take kindly to my editing..._

**REMEMBER IF YOU REVIEW I'LL POST CHAPPIE TWO!!**


	2. Rainie Nights

**_Author Notez_**

**Hai! Um, sorry chapter 2 took so long to post...busy life...so here...**

* * *

I could see the shock set into is face, spread as a light shade of pink across his nose. Paying no attention, he fell off the bed, bumping his head on the side table. "W-w-what?" Were the only words that soon followed after the loud thump. I made a small noise before say back at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sure that came, as a bit of a shock to you didn't it…" after standing up, he nodded lightly. "It's okay, you can steer clear of me…I do understand…"

"Ehh, hmm, no." By this time I had turned around to begin looking for my clothes, so when he said 'no' all I could do was just stop, and stand there. I could feel the struggle in his voice, "Ehh, N-no. I shall not turn you down Gaa-kun."

_Ohh, what is this? It looks like you've had a little stalker if you ask me._

**What makes you say that? Nevermind, just, shut up. You didn't attack him while I was knocked out did you?**

_No…I felt bad for you, and you're pathetic-ness. _

**Thank you.**

"Wh-What?"

Lee proceeded to glomp, my still tired body, which, might I add, made us crash to the floor. So, lying on my stomach, Lee sat on my back and began to talk, again. "No Gaara, you can't leave, one, because it's raining, and two because that wouldn't be fair." What the hell was he talking about? Fair? "Ok, I won't leave, now, off." Lee stood up and sat on the bed, pointing to the spot next to him. You could tell he had recently vacuumed, the floor was spotless. My clothes weren't covered in…what ever was on the ground. I took a deep breath, and walked over to sit by him.

He looked me square in the eye and said, "I've been putting off for some time telling you." Lee procrastinated? "I'm not usually one to put stuff off, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same about me. Thus ending our friendship, making me alone, and unhappy." I didn't know he could go so many words without including something about youth. "And that would be very un-youthful."

Never mind.

I scratched my head, where the word 'love' was spelled. He looked away, before speaking again, "But 'over', just add an 'l' and it's 'lover'. I don't want this moment to end." I have to say, that was one of the more random quoats I'd heard in a while, but, I felt the need to answer.

"Hmm…maybe…lover…means just that. Meaning every moment you're with them, you don't want that moment to be…_over_." He looked at me again, the red shading coming back. "Well, I know I don't…want…over…" I smiled and hugged him, before whispering in his ear "Me either, Lee-Chan, me either." A knock came from the front room, and he let go to go answer it. "One sec let me go get that." Who could be knocking at this time of night? When he walked out that door, I couldn't help but want to know who it was. So I crept around the corner and looked into the front room, it was Neji! "What do you mean I can't come in? What the hell is up with you hair? Why are you blushing? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Hey! Shut up! One question at a time! You can't come in because I'm sleeping, which explains my hair and clothes, and I'm blushing because…um…"

"Oh god, you know, I don't even want to know, you have somebody in there don't you?" Lee just tried to keep himself together.

"What do you want Neji-san?"

"Here, took me hours to get these." Then he was handed a large orange envelope with the words written on it 'For Lee'.

"You got them?"

"Yup. I'm not doing this anymore though, it's getting scary with this weather."

"Okay. It doesn't matter"

"That's not what you were saying a couple days ago."

"Shut up, just…go!" Neji was abruptly pushed out, as Lee closed the door. Turning his back to it, he closed his eyes, and hugged the orange envelope. I tiptoed back into the room where a resumed my place on the bed. I heard something slam, and a few things shuffle before Lee came back in, now and the height of his redness. "Who was it?" I asked, acting as if I had seen nothing.

"Oh, Neji."

"What did he want?"

"Oh he needed to give me something." I just stopped questioning there. Nobody likes a nosy person. Lee just sat down next to me, and flopped on his back. "Tired? I am. I think sleep is the best time for people to bloom." What was up with Lee and the random quoats today? He smiled softly, before standing up and walking to the other side of the bed and crawling under the covers. I crawled under with him, and we cuddled close. I don't know if this meant we were 'together', but honestly, I didn't care.

* * *

**Want to find out what's in the orange envalope? Trust me, you'll be supprized...REVEIW!!!**


	3. Neji Wha?

**Noties**

**If you don't know this is Compulsive by now, I feel the need to shoot you. -smiles- Anyway, I am so sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy, posting new storys...and what not. And I know it's short. But, you'll know what's in the envalope now. And could this be-**

**Gaara-Will you shut up and let these people read already?**

**Compulsive-Alright already.**

* * *

When I awoke in the middle of the night, I realized how dry my mouth was. I don't believe in my whole life, even after living in the desert, my throat had been this dry. After I wiggled out of bed, I made my way to the kitchen, which I have to say, was the cleanest thing I'd seen since I lived with my uncle. It took me about 5 minutes before I found the cup cabinet, where he had nothing but glass cups. After about 6 cups, two bathroom visits, and a stubbed toe, I came across the envelope that Neji had handed Lee.

Nobody likes a nosy person Gaara 

**There is a thin line between nosy and curious. I'm just curious.**

_Fine open it. You'll probably regret it anyway._

**That is my own business, thank you very much.**

I unhooked the brad, as carefully as I could, pulling out the top piece of paper.

_**Dear Lee,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. It's beginning to get…hard for me. I'm leaving it at that, and you can ask no more questions. Done. But this is what I have, it's only five pictures, but it'll have to do.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Neji**_

I put it back, I would be nosy on another day, right now, I just wanted to get back to bed.

* * *

Lee's movements woke me up, from my light slumber. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to wake me up. My eyes were still closed when I spoke to him, "Lee, I don't see why you just wouldn't stay there."

"Huh?" I pulled him closer, as he turned toward my shirtless body. "Why wouldn't I want to wake up with you in my arms?" When I opened my eyes he was smiling softly. A knock came from the door, and our smiles faded, "I'm going to lock us into a sound proof room." I let him go and he went to answer it. I went around the corner to see who it was. It was Gai.

Lee immediately when into 'Lee Mode', "Hai, Gai-sensei?" Gai was running in place, "Time to train my young star!"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't"

"And why would that be?"

"Um…busy night?"

"Fine, but you're missing out." He trotted away, like a horse. I crawled under the covers again, by the time Lee got back, I looked like I hadn't moved.

"Gaara, doesn't the demon take over you when you sleep?"

"Yes but we're on an agreement, and I have about 5 different seals in action right now."

"Oh."

* * *

The next night, I awoke for a different reason. But of course I walked past the envelope again, it taunted me this time, so I opened it again, this time reading it with the most care possible. After I had re-read the letter I became confused.

What did he mean by 'hard for him'? What was there only five of? Did this have anything to do with me? I pulled out the second paper, and to my dismay, it did have to do with me, very much so, it was a picture. I pulled out the 3rd, me again, 4th, 5th, 6th. They were all of me. In the 1st I was eating breakfast, the 2nd, sleeping, 3rd, getting dressed, and the last two were much more...personal.

I didn't know whether to be disturbed or flattered. And why had Neji of all people agreed to do this? I still didn't understand why it had become hard for him. I put them back, all of them, in the order I found them, and closed the brad back up. I didn't really want to leave, because Lee would feel sad, but I needed sometime to think over things. I threw on my clothes, and stood in the doorway looking at him. But turning around I headed for the door, there were a few things I had to ask Neji.


	4. Things Begin To Unfold

**Compulsive Notes**

**Okie, well, here it is, things get pretty intense in this chapter. And neji gets a bit out of charater...but it's all good in the end, this chapter is mainly for Obsessive, and I'll Be Your Lie, because...the ending is for Obsessive, and the chapter is for I'll Be Your Lie, my only constant reveiwer. I dont want to give it away...and poor Gaara, I'm putting him through hell...sorry the chapter is so short, i'll try to write a longer one next time. READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

The door shut promptly behind as I softly closed it. There was no reason to wake Lee, I mean as creepy as he'd shown himself to be, he wasn't the one actually taking the pictures. It was Neji, and he was whom I needed to talk to. Lucky enough for me the clouds finally made their way past Konaha. I sighed looking back at Lee's house, why do all the good ones have to have creepy secrets. I continued walking. When I got back home, it had barely been an hour, but it was cold, so I was ready to sleep. A lot of information had been input into my brain, and I just wanted everything to simmer down before I began to comprehend things completely. I crawled into bed fully clothed, too tired to undress.

The next morning, I was awoken by the blazing red sun in my eyes. Oh how I dreaded waking up today. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to stall. But I knew putting off my problems would do nothing. So I rolled out of bed. I got ready for the day and I set out in search of Neji.

After a nice long walk I arrived at his house. It was hardly morning, so I thought he might be at home. I walked up to the door and knocked as hard as I could, without making my nuckles bleed. After a few seconds, there he stood before me, long flowing hair and all. "What Gaara, I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what?" I said flatly. He mumbled something before answering me,

"Nothing, but still what do you want."

"Are you going to invite me in or make me stand out in the cold?" Over night the cold stuck, and the clouds returned. So now even though it was day, it was freezing outside.

"Fine" Coming in I noticed the nice furniture, which I don't think I would expect from Neji. So caught up in training, you'd this housing apparel would be his last concerns. He had a cup of tea in his hand; he took a sip before asking for the third time "Okay, now, really, what do you want?" Stalling, not really wanting an answer to my question, I took one final breath and opened my mouth, "Neji, I hope you know, that I enjoy you're friendship," I paused, and saw Neji was now shaking, I think he knew I knew, "But, I did discover those photos. And I like to ask you a question about the letter." I could see the shock set into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Look Neji, denying will get you no where. I just want to know, why were you doing that? And what made it so difficult that you needed to stop?" The shaking stopped, and the shock that had set in his eyes was slowly fading. He was back to his old self, and what ever had possessed him before was gone. "Look, all I know is that Lee paid me big bucks to take a few pictures of you."

"But why? And why did it become hard _for you_?" I put an emphasis on the whole 'for you' part. But he dodged it like a speeding bullet.

"I don't know why Lee want them. He wouldn't tell me."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question Neji" He really didn't want to answer this question. And I was getting sick of this. Now I was getting pissed.

"Neji. Answer. The. Question."

"I have to use the restroom." He still showed no sign of emotions. He stood up and walked away. After a few minutes he returned.

"Now, Neji, tell me." He looked up from his tea, still saying nothing. I couldn't take it anymore, he was on my last nerve. I stood up and walked toward the door.

"Because Garra," He paused as I opened the door, "I love you, too." This sure did explain a few things


	5. Lost So Very Lost

**Author notes!**

**Okay, well here is my 5th chapter? I think that's right. I've been putting off writing this because...idk..im stuupid? lol. Well here it is, **

** BTW: really important!--Gaara moved from sand village to the leaf. I dont know why, he just did, he hasn't actually been around sand in like...years! So...yea...important to the plot line.**

**COMPULSIVE!!!**

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks, opening the door to leave. "So you're just going to leave? After I tell you the truth and everything?"

"Neji, there are a lot of thing I have to think. Not just about you, but about Lee, and what I'm going to do." And there before me was the green jumpsuit boy himself, for some odd reason, he came to Neji's house looking for me. "What are you talking about, Gaara?" I took a deep breath and walked toward him putting my hands on his shoulders, "Lee, there are a lot of thing I have to think about, not just you. I'm sorry." Confusion crept onto Lee's face, and Neji looked down on us in disgust. I walked back toward him and hugged him and Lee let a small gasp out in despair. I turned around and walked away, before completely leaving earshot, I turned for a final time and said to both of them, "I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving for a while." I ran my fingers through my hair as I smoothly made my exit.

"This isn't fair!" Lee yelled, his knees collapsing underneath him. Neji just shut his door behind him and continued whatever he was doing before hand. I just kept walking as the mayhem behind me continued.

I can't say I was happy to be leaving, or that I knew where I was going, because those would both be lies. I was leaving to get away, not for a mission, or something important. I needed to think, hard, about something I didn't even know if I could fix. There were few things I was sure of : Neji loved me, Lee loved me, and they hated each other. It wasn't something that was; something that had happened during the time the pictures began to be taken. Neji had to have some kind of drive for why he would agree to take the pictures, and that's when they were friends. But over time, things began to work out for Lee, and Neji's jealousy gave birth to the hate.

:-:

Before I realized it, I was back home. I took a backpack, and filled it with some necessities before exiting my home again. I walked down the path, my head low. It slowly set in, on me the toll my energy was taking from this whole problem, my head sunk lower. I looked at the dirt path, and looked up again, to make sure I was headed out of town, and sure enough, I was.

:-:

The days turned into nights that turned back into days. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of nowhere. I had been looking down the whole time, thinking, so I had no idea where I was. I looked around trying to get the feeling of familiarity, but it was gone. I looked through my pack it was empty. Anything that I had brought was gone. The days had meshed together, and I didn't even remember much. My knees buckled as I fell, face first into the sand. I was weakened by the lack of food.

I sat up wiping the sand off my face, and took one final look around. My face was scrached by the sand that was being pulled by the hard winds. And although I shouldn't have been touched by the sand, over the years, my mother's 'spell' had faded, and only protected me from large straight forward attacks. I wasn't as protected anymore. Because I was so used to being protected, I had never been touched by sand, it didn't hurt, but I _was_ getting hurt. Then I noticed, it was cool, refreshing, night. But a storm was hitting, both a sand storm, and rain. I felt a drop of rain fall on my face, which should have been the last of my worries, because I was in the desert, but apparently I had chosen the time of the year when it floods.

It quickly went from a light rain, to standing under a waterfall. I struggled to stand up as my legs failed again, leaving me to fall on my face for a second time. Rolling on my back, I brushed the sand off my face once more. I turned my head to the side and saw two figures, two familiar figures. It was Lee and Neji! "Lee! Neji!" My voice was hoarse, and broke intricately through my spoken words. The wind blew hard and the figures blew away. But Lee's figure stayed and came closer. This mirage was the most beautiful one I'd seen, in all my years of living in the desert.

The mirage swayed in the wind, and I began to laugh, hysterically. So hard, my stomach hurt. I laughed and laughed, tears streamed down my face, and the shadow moved closer, still swaying in the wind. I laughed, so hard I cried, and began to cough, as my weak body shook, from the wind, and lack of energy, and food. My eyes shut and my coughing came to an end, my final thoughts were 'so, this is how it ends huh? Pretty lame ending, pretty lame life. Why isn't Lee here by my side?' And I drifted in and out of consciousness, before finally letting go.

I awoke, which was surprising because I thought my life had ended in the sand storm. But here I was in this hospital bed, comfortably lain. I knew where I was, so there was no need to freak out. My eyelids opened carefully, and I looked around, inhaling the smell of familiarity. "I assume you'll be leaving soon then?" an unknown voice called. I turned my head to them

"And you might be?"

"Names aren't important, but I'm the one who saved you." Pride spilled off her body like sweat. She had a big smile on her face, as she stood in the doorway, dressed to nicely for a random visit.

"You know mine, why shouldn't I know yours?" I said flatly.

"When I found you, you were laughing hysterically, before you began to cough up blood. Which I have to admit, was one of the scariest things I've ever seen." She pushed her body off the doorway, and walked closer before sitting in the chair before me. "I realized something, that's all."

"What could be so funny?" she asked a smug look creeping onto her expression.

"My love life. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to know your name."

"Don't matter. I have to go. But remember, lying in the desert during a sand storm, plus wild laughter, equals crazy person." I nodded carefully as the she left, the train of her dress staying a while longer than she. I don't believe I'll be seeing her anytime soon, but I did know something, I had to see Lee. Nothing else mattered but Lee.

* * *

**YAY! ORIGINAL CHARATER!! **

**I made up a charater, because noone fit the personality of the person I wanted to save Gaara. I couldn't just leave the poor guy there! He was coughing up blood! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENES WHEN YOU GO WEEKS WITHOUT EATING!**


End file.
